Badlands/Quotes
Agent Six: Except we're transporting unstable nanites. Which have to be kept at or below sea level. Even one wrong bump and the whole thing could go off. :Rex: And if it blows. You're in a battle transport, meanwhile we're stuck in this delivery truck carrying whatever. What are we carrying anyway? :Bobo Haha: Toilet paper. :Agent Six: Everyone has a part to play. :Rex: Seriously. Toilet paper? :Rex: You know what this means don't you? :Noah Nixon: We're lost. :Rex: No. It means no one is around to tell me I can't drive. Hand over the wheel Bobo. :Bobo Haha: You can't drive. :Noah: I think I know where we are. :Rex: Don't sweat it. Who's going to miss a truck full of toilet paper? :Bobo Haha: Hey! I've been there. Ain't pretty. :Rex: We don't need help. We're not lost. Men don't get lost. We go exploring. :Gatlocke: Good, they're right on time... Whadoya think of the spy glass? Am I taking this pirate thing too far? I haven't begun a cliché, have I? :Minion: No, Gatlocke. It fits you. :Gatlocke: Oh, good! Because if you'd said 'yes', I would have thrown you off the cliff. (Laughs) No, seriously. I would have. :Gatlocke: Ladies and gentlemen, the convoy is directly beneath us! Wait... do we have any ladies in my gang? ...no ladies? We need to get with the times! Let's see about getting some ladies in the gang. … Gentlemen! Grab your weapons, charge up the scramblers, and attack! :Gatlocke: Ready the ion cannon thingamabobs! :Gatlocke: As of this moment, the unstable nanites have officially been jacked. :Gatlocke: (To Six) Give me a reason, give me one good reason... (Laughs) Only kidding! Like I need a reason. (Shoots at Six) :Gatlocke: Gentlemen! Congratulations on a job well done. Your commitment to... oh, forget it. Just open the truck! :Gatlocke: (Referring to toilet paper) Feel that? It's quilted. This is the good kind. But I won't be able to really enjoy it... until I have those nanites! :Minion: I found something... :Gatlocke: Something is good... :Minion: Our scout took this image when the convoy left the 'proving grounds. :Gatlocke: I like how he framed this shot. See the rock formation in the foreground here? :Minion: This is from the canyon... where did our delivery truck go? :Gatlocke: Why are you asking me? I don't know where it went! Fan out, dig around the desert! Find me that truck... and an Iced Tea! :Gatlocke: Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Gatlocke: anarchist, struggling businessman, scoundrel... Okay, that's a lie. I'm not 'struggling'... but, lemme ask you! Do you like rules? :Rex: Can't say I do. :Gatlocke: Me neither. I hate them. It's why me and my men live by the anarchist code. For us, there are no rules. :Minion: Excepts no cursing. :Gatlocke: (hits the minion) True! We're anarchists, not animals. :Gatlocke: You know what I'm talking about... I feel like we have a connection. We're practically friends! So, if you could do me a favor, it would help me out a lot. :Rex: What kind of favor? :Gatlocke: I need you to hand over the truck. I mean, I really need you to hand it over...! Now. :Gatlocke: (Pulls out a knife) Please don't play dumb with me. '' :'Rex': Dumb? Oh see, dumb is pulling a blade on me! :'Gatlocke': Oooh, I like this kid! (''Rex and his friends run away) I have a bad case of E.V.O. envy...” :Rex: We were carrying unstable nanites the whole time? :Bobo Haha: We should be fine as long as none of the warning lights are on. :Noah: You mean all the red blinking ones? :Bobo Haha: ...Oh boy! :Gatlocke: That's what I love: an optimist! (Hugs Rex) I love this kid! :Gatlocke: Me, Gatlocke, insane? Frankly, I don't see it... :Gatlocke: Just let me have 'em. I'll split the money with you down the middle: 50/40? :Rex: Wow, after all that, you're nothing but a common thief. :Gatlocke: Common? Common?! Tear open the truck! :Rex: (Holding up a can) Back off! Or I'll send us all to kingdom come! :Gatlocke: You wouldn't dare... :Rex: Or would I? You say we're a lot alike. :Gatlocke: You would... :Rex: Can you just shut up for longer than a second? :Gatlocke: ...How long was that? :Rex: There's a big difference between you and me. :Gatlocke: And that is? :Rex: You can't fly. (the truck goes over a cliff) Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes